


Primum nil nocere (First, do no harm)

by rectificatory



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rectificatory/pseuds/rectificatory
Summary: Fender Lenox wakes up in hospital and meets a new friend.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Primum nil nocere (First, do no harm)

The morning light broke through the window and cast its soft rays onto the crisp white linen of Fender Lenox’s bed. The boy was stirring from what felt like a long, deep slumber, his slim, pale arms pushing the sheet’s off his chest as he groggily rose into a sitting position. A brief wave of vertigo passed through him, and he thrust out a shaking limb to steady himself.

“Whoa there, easy.” said the owner of the hand who had grabbed Fender’s flailing arm. It was a young voice, maybe belonging to a boy a few years older than him, but it had an edge to it as though its speaker was well on the way to becoming a man.

“Where am I?” Fender asked, his own voice sounding more child-like in his confusion, “Who are you?” He was blinking against the almost blinding light, trying to focus on the silhouette that was now placing a large, warm hand onto his back to hold him upright.

“I’m Koralo.” the voice answered after a brief pause, “And you are safe,” it assured Fender, “you’re in hospital, Mercy General.” Fender swayed a little as the bed shifted, the other boy seemed to of sat on it next to him, shielding him from the worst of the sunlight “Is that better, Fender?” asked Koralo.

“Yeah, thanks.” Fender said as the figure came into focus. He was taller than Fender, giving more weight to his guess that Koralo was older than himself, and his broad shoulders and dark hair were illuminated by the sun behind him giving him an almost angelic look. Fender’s face flushed as he stared into the boy’s deep green eyes and stuttered, “T-thanks...” again, before adding “It’s just Fen, not Fender.”

Koralo chuckled softly causing Fen to flush even more, “Sorry, that’s what it said on your chart.” he told Fen who just nodded in response. “Still feeling a bit groggy, eh?” he asked his young charge who’s only response was another nod and a yawn. “Why don’t you have another nap then, I don’t mind, we can get introduced properly later.”

Quite suddenly, Fen found that he was indeed feeling sleepy and that a nap would be a wonderful idea. His eyes slid shut as he felt himself being lowered back onto the bad, and as his head hit the pillow he felt Koralo’s hand brushing a stray lock of golden blond hair off of his face.

§

Waking was much easier the next time Fen attempted it, and much less blinding as the sun was beginning to dip below the horizon. He could now appreciate the view out of the hospital room window which looked out onto a magnificent garden, and beyond that a large green space that looked like a park. There were trees swaying gently in the breeze surrounding the edge of the hospital grounds obscuring whatever lay beyond them. While this was an entrancing scene all by itself, what caught his eye was the young man sitting in a chair in the corner of the room.

Fen was about to call out to him, but noticing that Koralo was engrossed in a book, he took the opportunity to study him instead. Easily a foot taller than Fen, he guessed the older boy must be around sixteen-years-old compared to his eleven-years. The dark hair the opposite of his, and his physique — Koralo’s somewhat stocky appearance, as opposed to Fen very slight frame — was something that Fen admired and, something he had recently discovered, also desired. “How long was I asleep?” he asked, breaking the silence.

Looking up and slipping a bookmark into the open page without a glance back down at the book, Koralo smiled at Fen and glanced at the clock. “Almost thirty hours now, sorry you missed the whole of yesterday.” he told the boy apologetically, as if it were his fault and not because Fen had slept through it. “How are you feeling, is there anything I should be telling the doctors?” Koralo asked, casting an appraising eye over Fen.

“Doctors?” Fen said in surprise, “Oh, I’m in Mercy General, am I okay?”

“You tell me, how do you feel?” Koralo asked, repeating his question as he rose and moved towards Fen.

“Good I guess.” said the boy, patting himself down, “My leg aches a bit, and I’m a little dizzy I think.” He threw back the thick but light covers that lay bunched up in his lap now that he had sat up, without a care for what might be concealed under them or that he had an audience. Luckily he was wearing a pair of light blue pyjama trousers of which he rolled up the fabric covering his left leg and examined it. Nothing seemed to be amiss, indeed his leg looked better than he remembered it as he was sure he had scraped his shin a couple of days ago and it had still been healing.

“That’s good, I mean not that your leg hurts, but if it does that will mean everything’s working OK, right?” said Koralo, his fingers brushing the part of Fen’s leg that ached.

Fen frowned, he had just experienced the strangest sensation. Not the older boy’s touch, that wasn’t strange per se, but it was very nice and welcome. No, it was that sensation when you realise that you’ve seen or heard something, and you know that it’s important, but you don’t quite know why it is. He thought about it for a moment as Koralo’s touch lingered on his leg; had he told the other boy exactly where on his leg it ached, and not just his leg in general. Maybe he had, yes, he must have, otherwise how would Koralo know? He probably just forgot because of the dizziness buzzing around inside his head.

“Are you okay?” Koralo asked, a note of concern in his voice, “You know if you need to have a sleep again, you can just go ahead and do it, I don’t mind.”

Fen was pulling the leg of his pyjama trousers down and smoothing down the shirt that he just realised he was wearing as he yawned again as if in response to Koralo’s suggestion. “If you’re sure, I am feeling sleepy again.” he said with a sigh as he felt the older boy’s strong, warm hand on his chest pushing he backwards.

“Not at all, I’ll more than likely be here when you wake up again, okay?” Koralo told him as the room faded as his head hit the pillow.

§

It was morning the next time Fen woke up, but he couldn’t be sure of it was the next morning or a day or more after that. Whatever the time actually was he was greeted by the sight of the older teenager, once again sat reading in the corner. “Have you been here all night?” he asked, a little concerned that he was monopolizing Koralo’s time.

“Oh. No, I’ve just arrived myself, I thought you’d be sleeping in again.” he told Fen with a teasing chuckle, “Say, do you want to wander around in the garden for a bit?”

“Will that be okay?” Fen asked looking at the door, half-expecting a stern looking nurse to barge in and put a stop to anything that could be considered fun.

“Of course,” Koralo said, “the doctors said that it would be best for you to get some fresh air.” He rose and walked to the side of Fen’s bed, grabbing a dressing gown for the boy to wear.

“Great!” said Fen as he roughly pushed the linen covers off of himself and deftly swung his legs around, his bare feet slapping the cool tile floor of the room. With more effort than he realised that he would need he pushed himself to his feet, took one confident step forward and turned pale.

The room span around him, and he staggered backwards until the backs of his legs hit the edge of the bed where he toppled into an undignified pile, getting tangles in the sheets in the process. “Koralo!” he called urgently as his vision swam and a tall, sold shape rushed to his side.

“Your blood pressure just dropped… or something like that.” Koralo told Fen as his hand wrapped tightly around the boy’s upper arm, “Maybe you just stood up to quickly?” Koralo told him, sounding as if the thought the two thing were unrelated.

After several minutes of laying still at Koralo’s insistence Fen was allowed to sit up on the edge of the bed. “Are you sure you are okay, not so dizzy any more?” Koralo questioned once more, looking sceptical when Fen insisted, again, that he was fine.

“I suppose we can’t go out into the garden now then?” he said sadly, he had been looking forward to getting out of the room, and it’s three bare white walls. The only things in there that possessed any colour where the two boys and the large window showing the outside world.

“We can, but not for a walk, hang on a few seconds.” Koralo told him. Literally within a count of three seconds, the teen had left the room, seemingly found and commandeered, then returned with a wheelchair for Fen to use.

Fen did not have the time to marvel at Koralo’s speed and skill in acquiring the wheelchair as he was helped to his feet and eased onto the cushioned seat. “What are you doing?” Fen asked as Koralo’s hands moved to his crotch, and he heard an authoritative _click_. “I’m just fastening the safety belt, okay?” Koralo said, as he unbuckled it, showed Fen the two ends and re-buckled it, pulling it tight into the boy’s lap, “See, it’s fine.” he told Fen before moving behind him and pushing him out of the door.

§

The garden was quiet, quieter than one would expect with such a lush selection of plants, flowers and bushes. A gentle breeze blowing through he trees provided the only other sound not made by Koralo’s feet crunching in the gravel or the faint squeak of the wheelchair’s wheels. No birds, bees or indeed people disturbed their short in distance but usually long in time journey around the garden. Looking back, Fen couldn’t help but wonder why it had apparently taken such a long time to cover such a small distance. But, as he was released from the wheelchair and helped into this bed by Koralo, those mysteries ebbed from his mind as the boys began to chat.

Oddly, of all the subjects they talked about, the reasons as to why Fen was in the hospital never seemed to come up. Several times Fen had intended to ask, but when there was a lull in the conversation, and he had the opportunity, he always forgot to and changed the subject.

Fen yawned and quickly covered his gaping mouth, hoping to disguise the fact that he was once again feeling sleepy from Koralo, but the teenager wasn’t fooled. “I think it’s about time for you to go to sleep again, don’t you?” he asked. A wave of fatigue passed over Fen quite suddenly, and he agreed, laying his head on the soft, fluffy pillow an almost immediately drifting into a peaceful slumber.

§

When Fen woke again he felt sure that only a little time had passed, and he knew that a few things were different now. First off, it was still night and a giant full moon hung high in the deep blue sky outside of his window. The second thing was that he was alone. Koralo was nowhere to be seen which Fen thought should make sense since the teen would have sleep some time too, but his absence was strangely unnerving. The last thing he noticed was something that was becoming increasingly familiar to the maturing boy.

Inside, and pushing against the front of, his pale blue pyjamas was his hard and respectably long dick. It had been doing that a lot lately, mostly at night but also randomly during the day. He had quickly discovered a fun and easy way to stop it from being so hard, but did he dare to do it in the hospital? His hand was in his trousers and his fingers wrapped around his dick before he really had a chance to decide if he did dare to or not. Stroking it gently with one hand, he pushed back the covers with the other and pulled down his trousers exposing his rigid shaft to the moon-light.

His fingers gliding lightly over his pole he lay back, his head hitting his pillow as he sighed contentedly. Spreading his legs, bending his knees and pressing the soles of his feet together, his legs formed a diamond and gave him more room to manoeuvrer his joystick. His free hand slipped behind his head and tightly grasped a fist full of hair at the nape of his neck causing his scalp to tingle along with his dick.

It wouldn’t be too long now, the excitement of doing it, wanking his cock, in a place where anyone could walk in and find him was pushing his climax ever closer. It might be a doctor, or a nurse Fen thought as his stroking picked up pace. There was someone else it could be too, it could even be… “Koralo!” Fen called into the silent room as a vision of the teen passed before his eyes, and he shot his watery load onto his franticly pumping fingers. It seemed thinker than usual, more translucent than transparent and probably not so easy to hide. Wiping it on his sheet didn’t seem like a good idea, someone might find it, and there were no tissues present to clean up the mess.

Only one option remained and it was something that Fen had wanted to try ever since he had started to wet-cum. He could eat it, lick it off his fingers, let the flavour of it spread over his taste-buds. What’s more, if it happened to make him sick, he was in the right place to get sorted out. So he tasted it, sticking the three spunk covered finger into his mouth, screwing his eyes shut and hoping it didn’t taste weird.

It wasn’t nasty, far from it, it was actually kinda sweet but a little salty too. Fen tried to think of something to compare it to, but he could not. It had a unique flavour, and one that he knew with great certainty that he would taste again.

§

Koralo made no mention of Fen’s guilty expression, if he had even noticed it, when he greeted the boy the next morning. The last thought in Fen’s head as he had cum was of the handsome teen who was quickly becoming his friend, and it made the boy feel confused but elated.

Fen’s elation continued as the teenager asked him if he wanted to visit the garden again. This time he did not collapse as he got out of his bed, but did require Koralo’s assistance to walk on his slightly unsteady feet. Being this close to the teen, linked arm-in-arm as the passed brightly coloured flowers — in golds, crimsons, azures, and many colours Fen did not know the names of — was as comforting as it was, unfortunately, arousing. Again, Koralo was either being very polite and discreet or very unobservant when he helped an exhausted Fen back into bed, little Fen saluting the teenager all the way.

Silence prevailed for the rest of the day as Fen sat idly in bed and Koralo read peacefully in the corner. In the quiet air and the dying light Fen began to think, there had been an idea playing on the edge of his consciousness, dancing just out of reach for a while now. It wasn’t really a memory, more the lack of a memory, several memories actually. For one thing he didn’t remember either he or Koralo eating anything or even once mentioning that they were hungry.

But the most frustrating part of this mystery was why it was a mystery at all. He wasn’t sure why eating or not eating mattered at all here or anywhere else. There was also an uneasy feeling that he had thought all of this before and had forgotten it, and he was about to ask Koralo what he thought when he became aware that the teenager was staring at him.

A familiar sensation of fatigue passed over him, and he turned over in his bed and fell asleep once more. Mere moments later, or so it seemed to Fen, he woke again without knowing why. For the first time since he had woken up in the hospital all those days ago he felt scared. At first, he did not know why until a dark shadow was cast over the frosted glass set in the door leading out of his room into the corridor. It was vaguely human-shaped and it paused, turning towards him as if it could see him through the translucent material.

Pulling his sheets up to his chin to protect against the glare of whatever manor of man or demon lurked beyond the entryway, Fen sat shivering, his knees pulled tightly up to his chest, his breathing fast and shallow. An eternity passed, maybe two, before the figure appeared to lose interest and move along, leaving Fen still afraid that it would return.

§

Pain. It was something Fen hadn’t felt since his first meeting with Koralo, it was in the same place on his leg, but this time accompanied by an unpleasant prickling and feeling of tight compression. For a moment he groggily assumed it was that which had awoken him, but as he was shaken by the shoulders by firm, warm hands he knew what was the cause of his abrupt return to consciousness.

“Fen, I’ve got to wake you up, I’m sorry.” hissed Koralo in his ear as he saw the boy was awake. “I am awake.” Fen told him somewhat annoyed by the method that the teen had employed. “No you’re not!” Koralo told him using a hushed but urgent voice, “And keep quiet.”

Fen’s eyes darted to the door where he had dreamed the shadowy figure standing, at least he had all but convinced himself that it must have been a dream. “There’s someone else in the hospital.” Koralo told him fearfully.

Fen tried to calm himself down, obviously his friend had had a nightmare just like he had, “Of course there are other people in the hospital,” he told Koralo in a soft but shaking voice, “doctors, nursers, patients, visitors, load of people. You just had a bad dream, that’s all.”

“There’s never been anyone else in this hospital apart from you and me.” Koralo told him, his voice rising not from anger but from the impatience of having to explain the situation to a clueless observer whilst trying to remedy it with his limited resources.

“But I was...” Fen tried to say before being cut off. “Someone else, yes. But you shouldn't have, it shouldn’t be possible, that’s why I’ve got to get you out of here, even though you’re not ready yet.”

“What you mean not ready yet, I feel fine.” Fen said, although he did feel quite frightened at the moment, he trusted that Koralo had his best interests at heart.

“Do you, really?” asked Koralo sceptically, “What about you leg, it hurts right? That’s because I’ve lowered the dosage of your pain-killers, I need you focused even if it does cause you a bit of pain.”

“I don’t understand.” Fen told him. “I know you don’t,” Koralo said as sympathetically as he could, “but you will and I’m sorry. We usually do this part a lot more gently and with more supervision, but needs must...”

“You’re not going to like this bit, no-one does.” Koralo told Fen, “I’m going to need to take a deep breath, then let it all out, all of it.”

“Why do…?” he began to ask. “Because your first instinct when you wake up is going to be to take one in, so I need you to be prepared.” Koralo said. The teenagers face was white and he was shaking.

“Please?” Koralo begged, “I promise I’ll explain later, but you’ve got to do it. Now!”

Koralo’s panic was starting to infect Fen, but he did as he was told, he exhaled deeply.

§

Fen took in a big gasp of air, filling his lungs and let it out again in a panicked moan. His body felt wrong. Seconds ago it had felt light, warm and pleasant but now it felt constricted and as if nothing was quite in the correct place. Looking down at himself he saw his body encased in a skin-tight suit similar to a wetsuit, but it clung tightly to his body and resisted every effort to remove or even reposition it.

Shakily he got out of bed and tried to make for the full length mirror he had spotted on the back of the plain grey door. Pain shot through his left leg, and he looked down to see that the suit he was in seemed to be inflated around the source of the pain, holding it in position. Hobbling over to the door he looked at himself properly. His hair had been shaved almost completely off and his face was spotted with tiny cuts.

“You’re awake.” Koralo whispered in his ear, but as he turned to confront the teen he found that he was alone in the room.

“Koralo?” Fen called into the darkened room, unsurprised that he too was whispering.

“I’m here.” came the teens voice clearly in his ear, “Your interface.” he prompted Fen.

Fen ran his fingers over the bump behind his right ear incredulously, “Shit! You’re an AI?”

§

_2173 was a revolutionary year for technology, it was the year that the majority of scholars cited as beginning of the era of AI. Military and medical technology led the way, wars became more efficient and cost-effective, and the treatment of aliments old and new were made vastly more successful than those of previous generations. Perhaps the greatest of those achievements was the paring of an AI companion and protector with patients in medically induced comas. A dialogue between the doctors and the AI ensured that the patient’s physical and mental needs were taken care of in the least intrusive way possible. In fact patients interviewed after the fact routinely gave positive accounts of their time under sedation with their companions._


End file.
